Stories: Jaidenstyle - Squad Dreams
The Jaiden Squad has some weird dreams. Ballrooms, winter landscapes, rock concerts, the AO kitchen, there's so much more surreal stuff the Animation Squad dreams of! And now, you're gonna see their dreams. Cast * Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) * James Rallison (Theodd1sout) * Timothy Thomas (TimTom) * Tony (TonyvToons) * Adam Ortiz (SomeThingElseYT) * Alex Clark (itsAlexClark) * Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios) * Dane Boedigheimer (Dane Boe) * Jenny * Blast * John Story Tony's house. Tony is in his bedroom, sleeping. Later, he finds himself in a bus stop, waiting for the bus. A familiar-looking girl is sitting near him, playing Tetris on her phone. Tony: 'Uhh, hi, Jaiden! '''Jaiden: '''Hi, Tony! What are you doing here? '''Tony: '''Just waiting for the bus to come. ''Everything goes quiet. 'Tony: '''So......wanna dance? ''The scene shatters like glass to reveal a ballroom. Tony is suddenly wearing a tuxedo, and Jaiden is wearing a dress. Careless Whisper by George Michael plays. '''Jaiden: Whoa. Tony: Come on! Tony and Jaiden stand up and dance for a while. Suddenly, Tony pulls Jaiden closer. They both blush. Jaiden: '''So, uh, what now? '''Tony: You already know what we're gonna do. Tony and Jaiden are about to kiss...but in an unexpected surprise, Tony wakes up! Tony: '''It was a dream..... *slaps his face, and cries* '''NOOO, I WANNA KISS JAIDEN AGAIN! WHY DO MY DREAMS END UP IN CLIFFHANGERS?!?!?! WAAAHHH!!!!! TimTom's house. TimTom's in his bedroom, sleeping face-first on his pillow. Suddenly, he finds himself in a kitchen with the Annoying Orange. TimTom: '''Huh? Where am I? '''AO: Hey! Hey new marshmallow! TimTom: I beg your pardon, it's TimTom. AO: Oh. Hey, TimTom! Hey! TimTom: What is it? AO: Hand! TimTom: Hand what– *taken by Daneboe* AAAHHHH!!!!! DANE!!! SAVE ME!!! HELP!!! HELP!!!! Daneboe doesn't listen to TimTom. He prepares some ingredients, and makes a smore out of TimTom. TimTom: Well that was unpleasant. Hey, at least I survived! TimTom wakes up, startled. TimTom: ''*face still in pillow* '' AAAH!! Help, I can't breathe! I can't breathe–''*takes face of pillow* Huh. Okay. That was the weirdest and probably the shortest dream I ever had. 'Blast's house. Blast is sleeping in his bed, totally covered by his blanket. Suddenly, he sees himself at the park, on a snowy day.' '''Blast: '''This looks "cool"! ''He sees Jaiden walk to him. Jaiden: 'Hi Blast, nice to see you. '''Blast: '''Oh, hi Jaiden! Nice to see you too. '''Jaiden: '''Hey, Blast, wanna build a snowman? '''Blast: '''I'd love to! ''Both of them start building the snowman. Jaiden makes the biggest snowball for the bottom, and Blast makes a smaller snowball for the head. Then Jaiden puts a carrot for the nose, and Blast brings a hat for the snowman. After a while, the snowman is complete. 'Blast: '''It looks great! '''Jaiden: '''Sure does! ''While Blast isn't seeing, Jaiden makes a snowball and throws it at him. '''Blast: '''What? '''Jaiden: ''*laughing, until she is hit by a snowball as well* Oh, you want a snow ball fight, don't you? '''Blast: '''Bring it on Jaiden! ''Both of them run around throwing snowballs at each other, while laughing and enjoying the moment. Blast: '*''hits Jaiden with another snowball* ''So, did I win? '''Jaiden: '*''smiling, and with her ice powers creates dozens of snowballs* Quiet you. ''*throws them all at Blast, until he's covered in snow* Blast shakes off the snow, and both of them laugh together. 'Jaiden: '*''gets closer to Blast* I'm having such a great time with you, Blast! '''Blast: '''I'm also having a great time with you, Jaiden. ''He looks at Jaiden, and she gets closer to him, and starts hugging him. 'Blast: '''Jaiden, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you since a long time ago... '''Jaiden: '''Oh, what is it? '''Blast: '''I... I... I love you Jaiden! I've always loved you! '''Jaiden: '*''blushes* Wow, are you serious? '''Blast: '''Yeah... *''blushes* 'Jaiden: '''Blast... *''blushes even more* ''I also love you. I've had such a big crush on you this whole time, but I was too shy to tell you the truth, to tell you my feelings for you... '''Blast: '''Oh, Jaiden... *''blushing even more* Both of them are close, face to face, and holding their hands. Suddenly, both of them start moving their heads towards each other. 'Blast: '''W... w... wait a moment. Is this what I think it is? '''Jaiden: '''Yes, it is Blast. ''They are about to kiss... but before that happens, Blast wakes up, and find himself kissing his pillow. '''Blast: '''Wait, what!? *''realizes it was a dream* ''Oh, it was just a dream... I should've known that it was weird that Jaiden would have a crush on me... *''takes a photo of Jaiden from under his pillow* ''Oh Jaiden, one day I'll tell you how I feel about you... about how much I love you... ''Adam's house. Adam is in his bedroom, yet he isn't in his bed. He seems to have fell asleep while recording music. Later, he finds himself in a rock concert, playing for all the fans out there. The fans are cheering for him!'' 'Adam: '''Thank you! Thank you everyone! Good night Arizona! '''Roblox Noob: '''waow yur moosic sunds en tastes so bad '''Adam: '''Uhhh, what? No, it sounds good! The fans liked it! '''Roblox Noob: '''i prefurr "we r numbr 1" u shuld be sent in the underwear '''Adam: '''Underwhat-now? ''Adam falls through a trapdoor, into the Underwhere. 'Adam: '''Oh, so this is the Underwhere. ''Adam looks around, and there are Subways everywhere! '''Adam: This is boring. Adam wakes up. Adam: 'T-that was a weird dream. ''*goes back to sleep* ''James' house. James is sleeping, and also drooling. He then finds himself in the AO kitchen.'' '''AO: '''Hey TimTom! You look different. '''James: '''Sorry, I'm not TimTom. I'm James. '''AO: '''Well, I am tight on a schedule, and JeloJellyJam's getting really bored, so I have one thing to say: '''Watch out! James: '''For what? '''AO: Hand! James: ...Okay– *taken by Daneboe* AAAHHHH!!!!! Daneboe prepares some ingredients again, and makes a smore out of James. James: Whoa. Hey, I'm still alive! TimTom: ''*next to James*'' I see you got turned into a smore too. James wakes up, startled. He notices the drool all around him. James: '''Ewww! Why do I drool in my sleep? ''Jenny's house, where Jenny is getting ready for bed, snoing away. She finds herself in a dark Earth, with Galaximus staring her down'' '''Galaximus: Admit it. You have lost! Jenny: No. You will perish! *lunges and stabs her in the stomach with her Inkbrush* Galaximus: ACK! *falls over* Jenny: I did it... I beat her! *In that time, Jenny was immortalized. She became the queen of Earth, and it thrived under her watch. But just as she was about to laugh in triump, she woke up* Jenny: What! Oh, it was just a dream... Man, I wish I really beat her! Ph well... must... sleep more. *she goes back to sleep, and finds herself in Galaximus's lair, forced to perform. She tries to dance, but Galaximus is very displeased. Galaximus lunges out and grabs Jenny in her hand.* Galaximus: The way I see it, you are only good as food. *eats Jenny* *As Jenny falls into Galaximus's tummy, she sees a bunch of Inklings in her stomach.* Jenny: Who are you all? Random Inkling: We are all the other performers for this evil Inkling. But we failed her. And now, we will all be digested. Jenny: I never thought it would end this way. *Jenny wakes up just before she sinks into the digestive acids.* Jenny: AAAAHHH! Holy Squid! That was scary! I... just cannot sleep anymore. *she spends the rest if the night sleepless, shaking like a leaf* John's house, where John is currently sleeping. Suddenly, he finds himself in a park. John: Where am I? Jenny: Hey, John! John: Hey! So what brings you here? Jenny: Oh, I just thought this was a good place to play. John: Alright. But, I'll tell you something. Jenny: What's that? John: I love you! Jenny: W-W-Wow! *blushes* John: By the way... *pulls Jenny closer* Jenny: Huh? John: I've had a crush on you for the whole time! The two get closer to each other. Jenny: What's happening? John: You'll see... The two are about to kiss, but John wakes up! John: ...Crap. It was a dream... *sigh* Next time I see her, I'll tell her that I had a crush on her for the whole time. *goes back to sleep* Rebecca's house. Rebecca's sleeping in her bedroom, in a lazy pose. Suddenly, she's at the YouTube Awards with Daneboe! Rebecca: Huh? Dane? Daneboe: Oh, hey, 'Becca! Narrator: And the winner of the YouTube Award for "Best Animator Team" is.......Dane Boedigheimer and Rebecca Parham! Daneboe: We won! Rebecca: We won? YES! WOOHOO! Host: 'Here's your award! ''*gives Rebecca and Daneboe their award* 'Rebecca: '''Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! We won! ''Rebecca wakes up. '''Rebecca: Huh. Man, that was a cool dream. *goes back to sleep* Jaiden's house. Jaiden's had a busy day, and she's now taking a rest. She later finds herself at a gondola in Venice. 'Jaiden: '''Huh? ''Jaiden spots Tony rowing. Jaiden goes up to him and sits near him. '''Jaiden: '''Hi, Tony! '''Tony: '''Oh hi, Jaiden! Category:Stories Category:Jaidenstyle